Bang ! Bang !
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: ONE-SHOT : L'amour ignore les différences mais peut-il survivre aux interdits ...


**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**La chanson appartient à Nancy Sinatra.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par une scène de Kill Bill 2. Elle se déroule dans l'univers d' Harry Potter, mais aucun des personnages de Rowling n'y apparaît ( du moins, pas en chair et en os ).**

* * *

_BANG BANG_

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

" BANG ! BANG ! J't'ai eu, Bella !

- C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours toi qui gagnes ! "

La fillette jeta à terre son arme de bois et tourna le dos à son compagnon.

" Mais c'est toi qui veux toujours qu'on joue aux cowboys et aux indiens ...

- NON ! C'est pas les cowboys et les indiens ! C'est l'Auror et le Mage Noir ! "

Le petit garçon soupira bruyament.

" Si tu veux ... l'Auror et le Mage Noir ... n'empêche que c'est pas ma faute si t'es pas assez rapide.

- Si ! C'est ta faute ! Et d'abord, c'est moi qui devrais gagner ! Parce que c'est toujours les gentils qui gagnent ! Comme Dumbledore !

- Qui ? "

La fillette se retourna et fixa son compagnon de jeu, les sourcils froncés.

" Dumbledore ! Albus Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui a vaincu le Mage Noir Grindelwald ! C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! "

Le petit garçon ricana.

" Tu sais bien que j'y connais rien à vos histoires de Sorciers ... "

La fillette tapa du pied.

" C'est pas des histoires ! C'est vrai ! Et d'abord, c'est normal qu'un Moldu comme toi n'y connaisse rien ! Tous les Moldus sont des idiots ! C'est c'que Papa dit tout le temps ! Même que- "

SMACK

Bouche bée, la petite fille porta une main tremblante à sa joue rougie.

" Ne redis jamais ça, Bella ! C'est pas parce que je suis un Moldu et toi une Sorcière que tu vaux mieux que moi ! "

Sa peau mate avait pris une teinte cramoisie et ses poings serrés tremblaient de colère.

Elle le fixa en silence, pétrifiée. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle les ravala. Pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Pleurer était indigne. Indigne d'une Dante.

Alors elle s'enfuit. Droit devant elle. Aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient la porter. Trébuchant sur les pierres aiguisées. Manquant de tomber à chaque pas.

" Bella ! Bella reviens ! Vas pas par là ! BELLA ! "

Il la poursuivait. Sa voix apeurée résonnait dans le crépuscule, ricochant contre les rochers qui s'élevaient haut vers le ciel.

Les larmes l'aveuglaient et elle ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Alors elle cria de toutes ses forces.

" Laisse-moi Juan ! Sinon j'le dirai à mon père ! Et il vous renverra, toi et ta famille ! Et on se reverra plus ! Plus jam- AH ! "

Elle avait trébuché, sa tête heurtant de plein fouet le sol poussiéreux. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout était sombre, comme brouillé.

" Bella ! "

Il était là, à genoux devant elle. Son visage affolé brillait dans l'amas indistinct du paysage. Comme un reflet de la pleine lune qui se levait à l'horizon.

" Bella ! Vite ! Lève-toi ! Faut pas rester là ! C'est plein de - "

HOUOUOUOUOU ...

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Le hurlement des loups ...

* * *

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say _

_" Remember when we used to play ... "_

" BANG! BANG ! "

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, sa baguette à la main.

" J't'ai eu, Bella ! "

Il était là, pointant sur elle l'arme imaginaire que formait sa main bandée.

" Juan ! "

Elle sauta dans ses bras mais il réprima un gémissement et elle recula.

Il porta la main à son torse et elle sentit son coeur se serrer.

" Je ... je suis désolée, Juan ... j'avais oublié que c'était la nuit dernière ... "

Il lui sourit faiblement.

" C'est rien, Bella. J'en ai vu d'autres ... "

Elle le dévisagea. Il semblait encore plus pâle. Encore plus maigre. Sa peau blafarde était lézardée de nouvelles griffures.

Mais il souriait. De ce sourire grave qu'elle seule voyait brûler dans ses yeux délavés par trop de pleines lunes.

" Alors, c'était comment la France ? "

Elle soupira.

" Comme d'habitude : trop de monde, trop de bruit et trop de devoirs ! "

Il rit et son rire embrasa son coeur. Elle leva lentement la main vers lui et, guettant sa réaction, effleura sa joue creuse du bout des doigts.

" Tu m'as manqué ... "

Son rire s'évanouit et ses yeux pâles plongèrent dans les siens.

" ... je sais ... "

Elle soutint son regard et ses caresses se firent plus franches, plus insistantes.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa main fraîche glisser le long de sa joue, de sa tempe, effleurer son oreille avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs.

Alors il saisit son poignet et l'immobilisa. Les yeux toujours fermés, il murmura dans un souffle :

" ... il ne faut pas... "

Un faible sourire affleura ses lèvres.

" ... je sais ... "

Elle le dévisagea encore, ses yeux noirs dessinant chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice, marquant son coeur d'une blessure identique.

Et lorsqu'une éternité entière se fut écoulée, il relâcha son poignet et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle inspira profondément.

" Je dois y aller. Père m'attend. "

Il acquiesça faiblement et elle se détourna.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

Il la regardait toujours, ses yeux pâles la fixant comme si rien d'autre n'existait.

Elle força quelques mots hésitants hors de sa gorge serrée.

" ... à ce soir ? "

Il sourit.

" A ce soir. "

* * *

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsqu'elle réussit à se faufiler hors de l'hacienda. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle se mit à courir. Elle était en retard, et elle n'aimait pas ça. 

Elle n'était jamais en retard. Elle arrivait toujours à échapper à la vigilance de la vieille douègne.

Mais son père avait demandé à ce qu'elle lui tienne compagnie pendant qu'il finissait de lire les rapports journaliers de ses contre-maîtres. Et aux yeux du Senor Dante, une demande est un ordre, et on ne désobéit pas au Senor Dante ... pas même lorsqu'on est sa fille ...

Un bruissement la fit tressaillir et elle se retourna, scrutant la nuit. Un chien aboya au loin.

_Juan ..._

Le coeur battant, elle reprit sa course, et une vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette tant chérie, baignée par les rayons de la lune.

" Juan ! "

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

" Bell- "

BANG BANG

* * *

_Bang bang, Ishot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

* * *

" JUAN ! " 

Il s'est écroulé.

Je me précipite vers lui. Il est étendu sur le sol, face contre terre.

Je tombe à genoux et mes mains tremblantes agrippent ses épaules pour le retourner.

Ses yeux pâles sont grand ouverts et il respire encore avec difficulté.

" Juan ... Juan ! "

Son visage se tourne lentement vers moi ... et il sourit. Mais ses yeux sont vides. Eteints.

" Non ! Non ..."

Les larmes m'aveuglent et son visage se brouille. Mes yeux se ferment et je presse ma joue contre son torse.

Son coprs tremble. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée ... de plus en plus faible ... et elle s'arrête ...

Un cri déchire la nuit.

Ma gorge brûle. Est-ce moi qui ai crié ...

Je ne sais pas ... tout se brouille ...

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis debout, soutenue par quelqu'un. Un homme. Un homme que je connais. Un lieutenant de mon père.

Mon père. Il est là. Debout à quelques mètres de moi. Un fusil à la main.

" ... papa ... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! "

Il avance vers le corps sans vie de Juan et le tâte du bout du pied.

" NON ! Laisse-le tranquille !"

Il se retourne et pointe son arme sur moi.

" Je t'avais prévenue, Jézabel ! Je t'avais interdit de revoir ce Chupacabra ... il ne valait même pas les deux balles en argent qui l'ont tué ...

- Comment oses-tu ... comment peux-tu dire ça après ce qu'il a fait !

- Il t'a peut-être sauvé la vie cette nuit-là, mais il aurait dû savoir où était sa place et y rester. J'ai été généreux envers lui et sa famille en leur permettant de rester, et voilà comment il me remercie ! En séduisant ma propre fille !

- Il ne m'a pas séduite ! Il m'aimait ! Et moi aussi je - "

Les mots meurent dans ma gorge, étranglés par ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et son souffle aigre brûle ma peau.

" Je ne te laisserai pas finir comme ta putain de mère ! Je te protègerai de la perversion de son sang, même si je dois l'extraire de tes veines goutte après goutte ... Tu es une Dante, Jézabel ... Tu appartiens à cette famille ... n'oublie jamais ça ! "

Il relâche son emprise et s'éloigne.

Mon corps tremble, secoué par la douleur et la toux qui embrase ma gorge.

" Tu devrais me remercier. Les sous-hommes ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Il t'aurait trahi un jour ou l'autre ... comme ta mère ... "

Père parle mais je ne l'entends pas.

Tout se brouille ... les sons ... les couleurs ...

Lui seul reste net.

Les contours de son corps maigre et blafard, une tache de sang marquant l'emplacement de son coeur ... le même sang qui brûle ma joue froide...

Le son de sa voix ... si grave ... si douce ... cette voix qui résonnera à jamais dans ma tête ...

_" Bang ! Bang ! J't'ai eu, Bella ! "_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Pour changer, voici un petit one-shot.**

**Enfin, quand je dis un one-shot ... me connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Jézabel Dante réapparaisse un jour ou l'autre, au détour d'une histoire ...**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. **

**Bon, je sais : aucun des personnages de Rowling n'y apparaît, mais je voulais un personnage totalement dénué d'histoire, alors j'ai dû me résoudre à l'inventer totalement !**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, quelques termes hispaniques apparaissent : Senor, hacienda, chupacabra ... **

**Ce n'est pas très évident ( bon d'accord : c'est totalement absent du texte ! ), mais en fait, l'histoire sedéroule****au Nouveau-Mexique.**

**Et pour s'instruire en s'amusant, voici une petite définition du Chupacabra :**

**Le Chupacabra est une créature dont on entend parler depuis 1995 à Porto Rico. On retrouvait au matin le bétail mort, vidé de son sang. C'est de là que vient le mot même de " chupacabra ", qui signifie " suceur de chèvre ".**

**Les descriptions de Chupacabra varient selon les témoins, allant de grands kangourous aux yeux rouges à des dinosaures inconnus. Et les théories sur leur origine sont plus farfelues les unes que les autres.**

**La plus communément répandue est celle de créatures extraterrestres oubliées par les ET après l'une de leurs visites. D'autres y voient des hybrides, moitiés hommes, moitié vampires.**

**Quand à moi, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce terme comme un équivalent hispanique du Loup-garou. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
